familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Minnetonka, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 49734 |population_density_km2 = 713.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1846.8 |population_urban = |population_metro = 3,459,146 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 44 |latm = 54 |lats = 48 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 30 |longs = 12 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 271 |elevation_ft = 889 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55305, 55343, 55345, 55391Hennepin co zip code map |area_code = 952 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-43252 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0647949 |website = www.eminnetonka.com |footnotes = }} Minnetonka is a suburban city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States, eight miles (13 km) west of Minneapolis. The population was 49,734 at the 2010 census. The word "Minnetonka" comes from the Dakota Indian mni tanka meaning "great water". The city is home to Cargill, the country's largest privately owned company and United Healthcare, the state's largest publicly owned company. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Part of the city includes the eastern tip of Lake Minnetonka, one of the largest lakes in Minnesota. The outlet of Lake Minnetonka is Minnehaha Creek, which winds through South Minneapolis before ending at Minnehaha Falls and flowing into the Mississippi River. Minnetonka is located west of Minneapolis in Hennepin County. Economy The headquarters of Carlson Companies are in Minnetonka."Contact." Carlson Companies. Retrieved on February 9, 2011. "Carlson 701 Carlson Parkway Minnetonka, MN 55305 U.S.A." The headquarters of Cargill are located in Minnetonka and are in the Wayzata Post Office area."Wayzata city, Minnesota." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on December 23, 2010."Twin Cities Locations." Cargill. Retrieved on December 23, 2010. "15407 McGinty Rd Wayzata, MN 55391""Privacy." Cargill. Retrieved on December 23, 2010. "Our headquarters are in Wayzata, Minnesota in the United States of America." Founded in 1865, it is now the largest privately held corporation in the U.S. in terms of revenue.Forbes.com - The Largest Private Companies Other companies based in Minnetonka include uniform company AmeriPride Services. Top employers According to the city's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Minnetonka CAFR the top employers in the city are: History Since the mid-19th century, Minnetonka has evolved from heavily wooded wilderness through extensive farming and thriving industrialization to its present primarily residential suburban character. The Dakota and Ojibwe Indians were the first people to settle in the area. They believed the land around Lake Minnetonka (minne meaning water and tonka meaning big) was the legendary home of an extinct race. The first recorded exploration of the area by European settlers was in 1822, when a group from newly constructed Fort Snelling made its way up Minnehaha Creek (then known as Brown's Creek or Falls Creek) to the lake. In 1851, the Dakota sold the area including Minnetonka to the United States with the Treaty of Traverse des Sioux. The first census, the Territorial Census of 1857, lists 41 households. Twenty-nine of the heads of households are listed as farmers. The occupations of the remaining twelve are associated with the operations of Minnetonka Mill and a nearby hotel.A Brief History of Minnetonka, Minnetonka Historical Society In 1852, a claim was staked on Minnehaha Creek near McGinty Road. The sawmill that was constructed in the thick woods of maple, oak, elm, red cedar and basswood was the first privately operated mill in Minnesota west of the Mississippi River. Oak timbers from this mill were used to build the first suspension bridge across the Mississippi River at Saint Anthony Falls in 1853. The settlement of Minnetonka Mills that grew up around the mill was the first permanent European–American settlement west of Minneapolis in Hennepin County. In 1855, a two-story sawmill was constructed with a furniture factory on the second floor. A building for varnishing furniture was built on the south side of the creek, at the present Bridge Street. Production consisted mainly of chairs and bedsteads. The Minnetonka Republican at St. Anthony published a short article describing the area. The February 12, 1857, issue said: of lumber is in the pond, half of it nicely seasoned. Machinery is on the way for a flour mill. J. P. Miller is erecting a new hotel.}} ]] In 1860, after only 8 years of operation, the sawmill closed. In 1869, a flour and grist mill were constructed and operated until the late 1880s. In 1874, Charles H. Burwell came to manage the Minnetonka Mill Company, and he built a Victorian home on the north bank of Minnehaha Creek (Minnetonka Boulevard at McGinty Road East) for his family. The Charles H. Burwell House is now on the National Register of Historic Places and is owned by the city. There were two other mills in Minnetonka. The St. Alban's Mill, which was less than downstream from Minnetonka Mills on Minnehaha Creek, operated as a flour mill from 1874 to 1881. A grist mill built on Purgatory Creek was washed out in a flood shortly after construction. Minnetonka Mills, with its post office and port for Lake Minnetonka, was the principal business and trading center for a large area until the 1870s. Between 1883 and 1956, the area within the original township grew smaller as Wayzata, Hopkins, Deephaven, Woodland and Saint Louis Park incorporated or annexed portions of then-Minnetonka Township. Excellent transportation facilities to Hopkins and Minneapolis began to transform the township's economy. Train service to Minneapolis had been available since the 1880s, and in 1905 streetcar service began. The attraction to become a city wage earner was great and rapid transit made it possible. In 1956, as a maneuver to prevent neighboring villages from continuing to annex portions of then-Minnetonka Township, residents in 1956 voted to establish a village out of the remaining , and the area was incorporated as Minnetonka Village. However, Minnetonka Village lasted only thirteen years. The complexities and the heavy demands of administering a rapidly developing community required professional management and larger representation. In 1969, a city charter was approved to serve the 35,000 residents. Ridgedale Center is located in Minnetonka. Education Public schools The city of Minnetonka is covered by three independent school districts.City of Minnetonka covered by three school districts, City of Minnetonka webpage The Hopkins School District, which encompasses the central and eastern part of Minnetonka; the Minnetonka School District, in the western part of city south of Lake Minnetonka; and the Wayzata School District, which covers an area along the northern boundary of the city. Some students attend public schools in other school districts chosen by their families under Minnesota's open enrollment statute. The Minnetonka School District also includes four schools outside of the city of Minnetonka: Deephaven Elementary School (Deephaven, MN),Excelsior Elementary School (Excelsior, MN), Minnewashta Elementary School (Shorewood, MN), and Minnetonka Middle School West (Shorewood, MN) The Hopkins School District comprises two thirds of the city of Minnetonka, the entirety of Hopkins, and portions of the cities of Golden Valley, Edina, St. Louis Park, Wayzata, and Plymouth. In addition to schools located within Minnetonka, the Hopkins School District also includes four schools in the cities of Hopkins and Golden Valley: Eisenhower Elementary School/Xin Xing Academy (Hopkins, MN), Alice Smith Elementary School (Hopkins, MN), Meadowbrook Elementary School (Golden Valley, MN), and Harley Hopkins Early Childhood/Family Center (Hopkins, MN). Private schools There are three private and parochial schools within Minnetonka's city limits: * Accell Academy, an accredited private college preparatory school serving grades K-12 * Immaculate Heart of Mary Catholic School, preschool through eighth grade * Minnetonka Christian Academy Public libraries The Hennepin County Library has its headquarters in the Ridgedale Library in Minnetonka."About Hennepin County Library." Hennepin County Library. Retrieved on March 24, 2010. In addition the system operates the Minnetonka Library."Minnetonka Library." Hennepin County Library. Retrieved on March 24, 2010. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 49,734 people, 21,901 households, and 13,619 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 23,294 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 90.0% White, 3.7% African American, 0.3% Native American, 3.1% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.4% of the population. There were 21,901 households of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.1% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 37.8% were non-families. 31.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.85. The median age in the city was 45 years. 20.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.2% were from 25 to 44; 33.3% were from 45 to 64; and 16.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.5% male and 52.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 51,301 people, 21,393 households, and 14,097 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,893.0 persons per square mile (729.7/km²). There were 22,228 housing units at an average density of 818.9 per square mile (316.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.40% White, 1.50% African American, 0.20% Native American, 2.29% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.28% of the population. 24.7% were of German, 13.8% Norwegian, 9.1% Irish, 8.2% Swedish and 6.7% English ancestry. There were 21,393 households out of which 29.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 6.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.1% were non-families. 27.3% of all households are made up of single individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.92. In the city the population was spread out with 23.1% under the age of 18, 6.0% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 28.4% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.7 males. According to the 2000 US Census, the median income for a household in the city was $83,437. Government The City Council of Minnetonka consists of the mayor and six council members. Of the six council members, two are elected at large and the remaining four are elected from wards. The council exercises the legislative power of the city and determines all matters of policy. It has the responsibility of basic decisions for the community, including appointment of the city manager. The city manager is responsible for putting council policies into effect and administering affairs of city government.http://www.eminnetonka.com/your_government/departments/city_manager.cfm The United States Postal Service operates the Minnetonka Post Office and the Minnetonka Carrier Annex."Post Office Location - MINNETONKA." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 23, 2010."Post Office Location - MINNETONKA CARRIER ANNEX." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 23, 2010. In addition, Minnetonka is served by four zip codes: one representing Minnetonka (55345), two representing Hopkins, MN (55305, 55343) and one representing Wayzata, MN (55391). Politics Minnetonka is located in Minnesota's 3rd congressional district, represented by Republican Erik Paulsen. Notable people * Jake Gardiner – professional hockey player currently with the Toronto Maple Leafs * Raina Hein – American fashion model best known as the runner-up of the fourteenth cycle of America's Next Top Model * Jack Hillen – professional hockey player currently with the Washington Capitals * Kris Humphries – professional basketball player currently with the Boston Celtics * Gary Jacobsen - professional golfer.super-slick greens propel Jacobsen * Tom Petters – former CEO of Petters Group Worldwide convicted of running a 3.65 billion dollar Ponzi scheme. * Mike Ramsey – member of United States 1980 Olympic Gold Medal hockey team, the "Miracle Team" * Dave Snuggerud – professional hockey player drafted by the Buffalo Sabres * Jill Trenary - professional figure skater. * Eric Freeman - former actor. * Terrell Sinkfield – American football wide receiver who is currently a member of the Hamilton Tiger-Cats Notes Zez Confrey (1895–1971), American composer and performer of piano music, wrote (and recorded on Ampico piano roll), a short piano work named "''By The Waters Of Minnetonka". References External links * City website * Minnetonka Historical Society Category:Minnetonka, Minnesota Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1956 Category:Dakota toponyms Category:1956 establishments in Minnesota